DON'T ALWAYS BELIEVE WHAT YOU HEAR
by Louisvuittonfreak
Summary: This is only a short story only … if things had gone a different way. Just a warning, some may have great endings … others not so great. Let me know what you think. This starts from the time Ana gets out of her apartment when Leila threatens her with a gun. I changed the way she reacted after being thrown out of her own apartment.


**Don't always believe what you hear...**

**This is only a short story only … if things had gone a different way. Just a warning, some may have great endings … others not so great. Let me know what you think.**

Ethan is now hugging me from the mental trauma I'm feeling of Leila pointing a gun to me. The thought of Christian still in there does not make me feel any better. I see Taylor outside with me, but he is on the phone with someone. Shouldn't he be inside with Christian? Ethan's cell phone suddenly rings making me jump, but I insist that he answers it. I am now standing alone wondering if Christian is okay. With neither really paying attention to me, I go back inside. I make it to my door and I hesitate and decide since this is my place, I have every right to go inside. As I walk in, I notice the living room is empty. I start to get a bad feeling. I open my bedroom door a little afraid of what I might see. I feel a relief as its empty. I am about to search the kitchen, my heart feels as if it has stopped beating as I hear a voice coming from the restroom. I slowly walk closer to the door and peak inside and listen quietly. My heart shatters as I hear their conversation.

**"Leila ... do you feel better?"** Christian says with concern as he helping her bathe.

I can't breathe as I find Christian with Leila.

**"Yes Sir."** Like a good submissive, Leila whispers looking down.

Is this why he fucking sent me off, because he needed this from her again?

**"I already told you, please call me Christian."** Christian says with a soft voice as he lifts her chin with a small smile.

I feel my hurt leaving my body being replaced with anger.

**"Once you are cleaned up, I will get you the help you need. You won't be alone."** Christian replies as he starts washing her hair.

To think I was stupid enough to think he loved me.

**"I'm sorry si ... Christian for being so much trouble."** Leila whispers.

Stupid bitch isn't sorry ... She knew exactly what she was doing...

**"It's not too much trouble ... I just want to see you get better."** Christian says

Seriously, his fucking ex or maybe not so ex sub points a gun at me and she insists she hasn't caused any trouble.

**"Christian ... do ... do you love her?" **Leila asks with tears in her eyes as she looks at Christian.

I hold my breath as I wait for his answer. I notice Christian taking a deep breath before he answers.

**"No Leila ... I don't do relationships ... you know that. Don't concern yourself with her."** Christian says with soft voice.

Bastard...

**"I love you Christian... Please give me another chance. I will be the best sub you have ever had with no limits."** Leila sadly says as she puts her lips to Christian.

I have never felt this much anger in my life and not wanting see or hear anymore, I slam the door open and I look at a very surprised Christian. He looks beyond shocked and guilty. As I see the bitch smirk, I lose it...

**"Get the fuck out of my house NOW!"** I yell out looking straight at Christian.

**"Ana ... wh ... what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."** Christian says trying to take control of the situation.

He no longer has control with anything that concerns me.

**"This is my house ... I am giving you one fucking minute to get her ass out of my bath tub and you both better get the fuck out before I decide to press charges and report that two people have invaded my home."** I say with the most threatening voice.

Christian looks beyond shocked on my behavior and words. I take out my phone and I start counting out loud. Without saying a word he lifts Leila out and wraps a towel around her.

**"Ana ... her clothes are filthy. Can you lend her something?"** Christian pleads but with a fear look in his eyes as he sees me stand there with no emotion.

**"No! Get her out in that towel or better yet ... give her your shirt Christian ... I'm sure she would love that as well as yourself."** I say again with the deadliest voice.

I continue counting standing my ground. I see Christian take a deep breath and goes towards the front door, but I give him one last warning before he leaves.

**"Christian, do not even think about coming back or calling me ... we are done. If you try to contact me … I'm pressing charges!"** I say again with no emotion as I slam the door shut.

I ignore the panicked look on Christian face and I call Ethan that he can come back inside. Ethan finally comes back twenty minutes later looking concerned. As I see him wanting to start talking. I stop him.

**"Don't ... I just want to go to bed and be left alone, good night Ethan."** I say with no emotion again as I walk to my room.

The next day I call in that I have decided to quit without notice and decide on my next decision. I decide to disconnect my cell phone and closing my email account using Kate's laptop. As I'm making breakfast for Ethan and I, as a sorry for all the trouble; I hear Ethan sitting on the bar stool.

**"Ana ... just let me just say this one time and I will never bring it up again."** Ethan whispers.

I can only nod as I continue cooking.

**"Christian spoke to me last night before he left. He told me everything that occurred once you left the apartment, not knowing how much you had witnessed. He told me that he felt bad for her and just wanted to help as they were waiting for a Dr. Flynn. He said he made it sound as if you meant nothing to him so she would leave you alone. I saw Christian pass over Lilia to Taylor still in a towel. I saw the devastation in his eyes of knowing that he has truly lost you. He had to fight with himself running back inside. He loves you Ana. Are you willing to throw that away because of what occurred at that moment?"** Ethan asks in a soft whisper.

I take a deep breath and I turn around.

**"Yes I am! Now how would you like your eggs?"** I say with no doubt in my voice or mind.

Ethan eats his breakfast in silence as I decide to get my life together instead of eating breakfast. A week has passed already and some interviews are looking promising. I decide to apply online in different cities, keeping my options open. As I open my door deciding to go for a run, I freeze as I see a Gail standing there not knowing how to proceed.

**"Gail ... how can I help you?"** I ask in a normal tone.

**"Ana ... do you mind if I have a word with you?"** Gail whispers.

I move aside allowing her to come inside and offer her something to drink. I bring both of us a glass of water. I watch Gail drink it, trying to get her nerves together.

**"How are you doing Ana?"** Gail says with concern.

**"I'm fine."** I reply quickly.

**"Just so you know ... not even Jason knows I'm here."** Gail says with a nervous tone.

**"Jason told me everything ... I understand why you reacted in this manner. I would have done the same if I was in your shoes**.**"** Gail says with honesty.

**"To be completely honest, I have never seen Mr. Grey in this manner before. He is beyond heartbroken for what he has put you through. It's as if he has just given up on everything. The night it happened, he returned extremely angry at himself only. He destroyed his office and the room in a fit of rage. His rage turned into devastation as he realized that he had finally lost the only woman he has ever loved. He has not gone to work and only eats because Jason threatens to call his mother if he doesn't ... even if he fires him. What you don't know about Leila ... is that before he started seeing you, she broke in and tried to commit suicide while they were out of town. I was scared as hell, but I still accompanied her to the hospital. She only ended up slipping out of the hospital. Jason told me the fear Mr. Grey was feeling knowing she may go after you once she found out about you and only felt worse when his worse fears were true. He needed her to believe that he had no connection with you, so she would leave you alone. He loves you Ana ... just think about what I said before you make a final decision. It was great seeing you again ... we all miss you."** Gail says goodbye with a tight hug.

I never responded back, I just didn't know what to say. I still have too much anger either way. I head out for a run trying to clear my head. As I turn a corner, I bumped into somebody hard, resulting on falling and skinning my knee.

**"Dammit!"** I curse out.

**"I am so sorry ... I didn't see you. Are you..." ** The babbling suddenly stops as I am looking at Christian.

I feel like time is frozen and I can't move. I feel my wall crumbling as I see how broken he looks. I hold on to my comfort wall as much as I can. We both are at a loss of words. He looks so uncertain for once, as if not knowing how to handle a simple situation.

**"I'm so ... sorry."** Christian whispers.

I feel the apology is more aimed at that dreadful night than at this moment.

**"Don't worry about it ... it was an honest mistake. It's only my knee."** I say as I try to get up.

I try holding in the hiss from the pain, but I don't succeed. My knee feels like its burning up. I decide to look at my knee thinking how bad can it be from a little fall? Shit ... the skin is broken pretty bad and my blood is running down my leg. I take a deep breath as I try to ignore the pain for now.

**"Ana stop ... your knee looks bad. Please let me help you clean this up." **Christian pleads.

**"It's not that big of a deal ... I can clean it at home."** I say acting casually.

**"You're closer to my house than yours. You don't want an infection from it being dirty, just because you want to be hard headed." **Christian says with a smirk.

I look around and I just notice he is right ... how did I end up over here? I don't even recall running in this direction.

**"Ana, are you okay? Your scaring me baby."** Christian asks as he starting to panic.

**"I'm fine Christian ... stop over reacting."** I say with a smirk.

**"How I have missed that smart mouth of yours."** Christian says with a smile.

**"Fine ... I'll let you treat my knee, but then I'm out of here."** I say trying to sound firm.

**"Thank you ... now was that so hard?"** Christian says with a grin as he lifts me up into his arms. I feel the instant connection we always have. I close my eyes trying to ignore it.

**"I feel it too."** Christian whispers in my ear. I feel the ache between my thighs, but using the strength I have left to ignore it. I see my inner self looking at me as i lost cause.

I decide not to respond to his comment. I'm letting the silence repair my wall to some degree. I notice Christian looking pained again as he holds me closer than necessary. I see him relax and I just notice myself softly scratching his hair line as if needing to comfort him. I feel myself needing to stop, but I continue only concerned that he relaxes. I can feel him taking deep breathes and he takes me into the kitchen and gently sits my on the counter. He quickly gets a rag and wets it with water and grabs the first aid kit.

**"Sorry ... this may hurt a bit."** Christian says with concern.

**"Don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't felt hurt before."** I say without even thinking.

I see the pain in his eyes and I can tell he is trying to hide it from me. Dammit ... why did I let that slip?

**"Sorry ... I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me for being so ungrateful for your help."** I say as I lift his chin so he can look at me.

**"Don't apologize ... I deserved it."** Christian whispers trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

**"Even so ... I still apologize." **I say as I am still looking into his eyes.

**"Didn't you say I needed to get this cleaned up quickly? I don't want to get an infection because you want to sulk like a baby." **I say with a smirk, trying to lighten up his mood.

**"Damn woman ... your smart mouth has only intensified."** Christian says with a grin as he tries to adjust himself.

**"Has it now? Too bad you can't do anything about it."** I say with a smile.

I smile more as hear him growl in frustration. He softly starts cleaning the area with the cloth. I feel myself pulsing between my thighs from need. I feel some kind of liquid being poured on my cut, its stings ... Oh but it feels so good as well. He slowly wipes the wetness from my leg and I close my eyes as I feel myself on the edge. I feel Christian lightly blowing it dry and I feel myself on the verge of releasing. I moan as I tilt my head back enjoying his touch. I move my foot trying to control myself and I realize my foot is placed between his thighs. Oh hell ... This is not a good sign. I keep my eyes closed trying to stay in control and without thinking I feel myself rubbing Christian's hard cock with my foot. I can't even stop myself. I hear him moan and pressing against my foot. I feel the bandage placed in my knee and I can't hold back anymore. Suddenly I push my body towards him and I kiss him roughly as I push against him. I pull off his shirt quickly and I bite his shoulder making him growl. I pull his hair back hard and I kiss him hard again. He bites my lip and I moan loudly in return. He now yanks off my shirt and quickly removes my bra. I feel his mouth sucking on my breast. He starts to pull on my nipple making me groan. He pushes me back as he starts to kiss me and slides off my shorts making sure not to touch my wound. I feel his mouth licking every inch of me. He sticks two fingers inside me making me arch my back.

**"Mmm baby ... always so ready for me."** Christian seductively whispers.

I feel Christian quickly remove his pants and boxers and make me suffer by gliding his firm cock on the outside of my sex only. Without warning, Christian slams hard inside me. He continuously pounds himself inside me making it hard to hold on from releasing.

**"Let yourself go baby."** Christian says as he about to release himself as well.

I call out his name as I release my orgasm and I feel it last longer as he releases into me. He lightly lies on top of me as we both catch our breath. I feel so much better. I lightly scratch his back with my nails as I relax. I suddenly feel myself tense as I feel wetness on my chest. I can hear the soft sobbing coming from Christian ... my heart is breaking knowing Christian is crying. I hold him tightly as I rub his back.

**"Please don't cry baby."** I whisper with my own tears falling down my face.

**"I ... I don't know how to live without you Ana. I need you in my life. I'm so sorry for all of it. I just wanted her to stay away from you. It would have killed me if she had harmed you. The night you ended things was the worst day of my life. I saw the emptiness in your eyes and I saw you stopped loving me... I saw my Ana gone."** Christian says making himself cry harder.

**"The bath was not sexual in any way ... I promise. I felt horrible that I was the reason she turned that way. When she kissed me, I was about to pull her away and that's when you slam the door open. I would never betray you in that way. I swear on my life."** Christian says looking into my eyes without hesitation.

**"I know you think she needs help, but watching her smirk as she sees me standing there, makes me think differently. "** I say dryly.

**"She smirked at you? She was playing me?"** Christian bolts up with anger.

**"I'm just telling what she was doing. I saw and heard enough, that I needed you both out of my house."** I say without hesitation.

**"Put yourself in my shoes for once. Let's say an ex-boyfriend just threatened your life and I rudely force you out of your own home. You decide to come back inside making sure I was okay and you only find me bathing him speaking so sweetly to him even after he had just threatened your life. But it's gets better, you hear me telling him that you're nothing to me as I continue to bathe him like he is the only thing in this world that matters. Than to top it off ... you see him kiss me and I just stand there until you make yourself known."** I say showing no emotion.

I see the regret in his eyes and now understand my point of view. I allow him to think what I just told him without saying a word.

**"It would have destroyed me ... I would have done the same."** Christian whispers with tears in his eyes.

**"I see why you cut all communication and quit your job. You deserve so much more. I am fifty shades of fucked up. I'm so sorry and words alone are not enough to prove that. Now look at your knee..."** Christian says with such sadness.

**"Christian, I just need you to see it from my point of view before you take over thinking you're making it better, when actually you make it worse. One day you're going to piss me off so bad that I'm going to beat the fuck out of you." **I say with a smile.

**"Ana... does this mean you will take me back?"** Christian says with excitement.

**"Christian I just told you that one day I'm going to beat your ass and you ask me with excitement if I'm taking you back? You are one kicky jackass! Yes Jackass ... for pissing me off."** I say with a smirk.

Christian suddenly hugs me tightly and I return the hug with a smile.

**"I deserve worse than being called a Jackass. I love you Ana."** Christian says as he kisses me with so much passion.

**"Do you realize that we are in the kitchen in the middle of the day naked?"** I say with a blush.

**"Damn baby I missed that blush of yours. Your right though, we better get dress."** Christian says with a quick kiss and helps me dress after he puts his clothes on.

I notice my knee bleeding again and before I can excuse myself to the restroom, Christian notices and states to panic again. I start to laugh to myself as I nod my head.

**"What's so funny Ms. Steele?"** Christian says as he wipes my leg.

**"The way you seem to over-react with the smallest things when it concerns me. For being the head strong CEO, you seem too weakened every time, making me love you even more."** I say as I blush.

**"I'll always over-react when it comes to you."** Christian says with a smile.

As we get lost in an intimate kiss again, we both look as we hear a small cough. I start to blush without thinking.

**"Hi Gail ... Taylor."** I say shyly.

**"Hi Ana, they both say at the same time."** They both respond as they put the bags on the counter.

**"What happen to you knee dear?"** Gail asks with concern.

**"Somebody wasn't paying attention and bumped into me. So I needed medical attention before I started looking for an attorney."** I say with a straight face.

**"Who bumped into you Ana? Did you get the name of the jackass?"** Taylor says with anger.

**"Yeah I got his name, but I can deal with him on my own." **I say with a smile.

They look at Christian like he has lost it, since he is so calm about the whole thing. I am struggling trying not to laugh.

**"Fine Taylor, you can handle it. Do you have the jackass's card with you Christian?"** I sweetly ask Christian with a smile.

**"Yeah I do."** Christian says as he pulls out his business card and hands it to Taylor.

He looks up confused and we both start laughing.

**"I like you to introduce the jackass who bumped into me."** I hug Christian as I smile.

Gail and Taylor start laughing. Taylor and Christian head to his office for a quick chat about who knows what. I notice Gail keeps on chatting about nothing. I get off the stool and she jumps a little when she notices I'm behind her. I only hug her needing no words. We break our hug and she only winks at me as continues as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
